bleachfanlaborfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Saga The Blast of the Past
Capítulo 8: Heavenly Orchestra, Sonnet 1 "Sing for your Live?" thumb|250px|Minamy Shirahama como TenienteYa era temprano. El sol comenzaba a salir y el amanecer era distinto a todos los demás. Tal vez era porque aquella mañana se sentía más feliz que las otras, aunque no había dormido mucho aquella noche. La emoción de lo que venía le alegraba, era extraño, hacia tiempo que no sentía algo así. Como todas las mañanas debía de despertar a su madre. A pesar de ser su teniente, la misma era quien la mayoría del tiempo dirigía los horarios del escuadrón, su madre se encargaba de las cirugías mayores y de procurar que todos respetaran a los demás, aunque hacia meses que nadie resultaba herido. Al tocar la puerta de la habitación, su madre no respondió. La paciencia de la joven de cabello blanco era nula. Por lo que inmediatamente pateó la puerta. Minamy: ¡¡Que te despiertes de una cabrona vez!! La puerta golpeó la pared, y la capitana de extenso cabello caoba se despertó, buscó tranquilamente sus lentes, y seguido de eso se los colocó; y rápidamente tomó una de sus sandalias y se la lanzó a Minamy, golpeandole la cara. Anjī: ¡¡RESPETA A TU MADRE NIÑA MAL AGRADECIDA!! Era la misma rutina de todos los días. Para ese entonces Minamy tenía el cabello unos cuantos centímetros por encima del hombro. Y podía decirse que no tenía exactamente pechos. Pero al igual que su madre, su poder incluso era superior al de un capitán. Era normal, su abuelo era el Rey, aunque para ese entonces no entendía bien porque su madre sin llevar perfume olía a Rosas, y ella no llevaba el apellido de su madre. Le parecían divertidos ciertos apectos; como el hecho de que su padre era teniente y su hermano ya era capitán. O que su hermano menor pareciera que sabía la misma cantidad de Kido que un renacuajo. A pesar de haber entrado a la undécima división siendo solo un niño, y con la capacidad de ser incluso un sexto oficial, Oliver estaba como un shinigami razo, su padre prefería que no mantuviera ningún peligro hasta que descubrieran si lograba hacer algún Kido, aunque a su padre no le gustaba la idea. Al igual que Oliver había tenido el mismo problema con anterioridad, apenas si lograba controlar un Kido de Nivel 10. Haru por su parte, siempre fue el hermano sobresaliente, inclusive de niño decía que como heredero al trono se le había bendecido con un poder más grande que el de sus hermanos. Era extremadamente inteligente, sus aptitudes para todas las artes shinigami eran excelentes. Podía decirse que era como su abuelo en su juventud. Cuando entró al Gotei lo colocaron como tercer oficial en la Duodécima División, hizo muchos hallazgos que inclusive dejaron atónito a su tío, Takeshi, quien se suponía era la persona más inteligente de todo el Gotei. Más tarde fue postulado para capitán, obteniendo el puesto. Por otro lado. La Undécima División para ese entonces era comandada por el Capitan Sakagami. El tipo se daba a respetar, inclusive podía decirse que hacia mucho tiempo no se aparecía un Kenpachi como él. Impaciente como ningún otro, y temido por muchos miembros del escuadrón. Llevaba unos 50 años en el puesto, mas Hayate Shirahama ya era su 6to teniente. Debido a su gran arrogancia, había mantenido muchos enfrentamientos con sus tenientes, y todos terminaron muertos. Se podría decir que Hayate era el que más tiempo se ha mantenido en el puesto, con 10 años. Sakagami: ¡Shirahama! Hayate: Sus gritos son molestos, Sakagami-taicho. Hayate era una persona muy seria, inclusive molesta para el gusto del capitán, aunque Sakagami señalaba que era el único potencial a superarlo como capitán, siempre y cuando no tuviera la idea de enfrentarlo sin mínimo 15 años de entrenamiento. Hayate no le daba importancia a ser capitán, como teniente se sentía cómodo. Hayate: ¿Para qué me llamó? Sakagami: ¡Hoy definimos si tu hijo es potencial para oficial de la División! Comprobaremos si es usuario de Kido, o un completo guerrero de la espada. Hayate no presentó ninguna emoción, Sakagami hacía que todos los que entraban a su división tuvieran un curso intensivo de Kido, para de esa forma saber si eran personas capaces de estar en la división, o los trasladaba. Por su parte, Oliver se había quedado dormido. ¿Que se podía hacer? A pesar de que nunca logró hacer un Kido, tenía miedo de que milagrosamente, hiciera uno y saliera a la perfección. Hacer un simple hechizo, de nivel 1, le parecía exhaustivo. Aunque... quedarse dormido no era excusa, la verdad no había logrado conciliar el sueño, tenía pánico, su hermana lo iba a molestar toda la vida, su hermano que era "perfecto" lo iba a mirar con desaprobación, y su madre lo iba a enviar con su abuelo, y con la loca anciana que tanto odiaba. Aunque la verdad lo que le interesaba era tener la aprobación de su padre. Hayate: ¡Oliver! Oliver: ¡NO ESTOY DORMI-- No pudo terminar de hablar, al despertar golpeó su cabeza contra un mueble, llevaba días que sus muebles se movían solos, no tenía idea de que carajos sucedía. Hayate: ¿Te pasó algo? Oliver: No (tratando de secar la sangre que el golpe le provocó), ya salgo. A pesar de ser el menor, Oliver era un poco más alto que su hermana, quien era unos cuantos años mayor, más no superaba en altura a su hermano. Le molestaba, y mucho, siempre lo comparaban con sus hermanos. Quienes iban a ver la prueba de Oliver eran unos cuantos. La Sotaicho y su teniente, la esposa de su abuelo, de la cual nunca recordaba el nombre, su mamá y su hermana, su hermano con su prometida, y por supuesto, Sakagami y su padre. Con anterioridad se había dicho que la prueba iba a hacerla en los cuarteles de la octava división. Ya había hecho sus maletas por si extrañamente lograba hacer el Kido. Aunque estaba seguro que sus habilidades no lo defraudarían... ¿o sí? Esa era la clase de pregunta que se había hecho toda la noche, por la cual no pudo dormir. Minamy: ¡Vamos Oli-kun! Anjī: ¿Lo alientas a que falle o que lo logre? Minamy: Depende del punto de vista en que lo veas. Para tí el fallo de Oliver significa que no logre hacer un Kido, para él, el fallo es hacerlo. A pesar de su corta edad, Minamy era una joven muy sabia. No tenía la necesidad de preguntar lo que le pasaba a las personas, '"La verdad de todo el mundo se ve en la mentira de sus ojos"' esas eran las palabras que Minamy siempre decía. Haru: Bueno bueno... veo que ya todos llegaron. Akemi: Sigo sin entender porque estoy aquí... Naoko: Porque el anciano quería... Luka: Nao-san, no creo que al Rey le guste que le digan anciano... Naoko: ¡¡A mi que demonios me importa!! Naoko Kodokuna, llevaba muchos años como capitana comandante, era considerada la más temida de todos los capitanes. Su teniente Luka era más tranquilo, aunque nadie entendía bien la relación de estos dos. Sakagami: Oe... Empecemos ya el acto. Haru: Pasa al frente Oliver. Se encontraba sumamente nervioso, el día anterior hizo un Kido nivel 3 a la perfección. Era lo máximo que había logrado. Sakagami había dicho que si hacía uno nivel 20 bien lo enviaba directo a la Cuarta Diviasión. La verdad, no recordaba ni el nombre del Kido que se suponía iba a hacer. El único que se le vino a la mente fue el Shakkahō. Oliver (traga saliva): Aquí voy... ¡Oh, señor! ¡Máscara de sangre y carne, toda Creación, batir de alas, aquél que ostenta el nombre de Hombre! ¡Infierno y Poseidón, la barrera del mar surge marchando hacia el sur! ¡¡HADO #31, SHAKKAHO!! Mientras pronunciaba todo eso sentía como en sus venas el Kido salía correctamente, pero... Sakagami: ¡¡Sabía que no me defraudarías!! Al usar el Kido, Oliver cerró los ojos, no quería ver el resultado. Mas al oir las palabras de su capitán los abrió. Cualquiera diría que por la destrucción que causó lo hizo perfectamente, mas un Shakkaho no haría semejante daño, la mitad del edificio detrás de Oliver estaba destruido, ¿como? Eso era lo que nadie entendía. Sin embargo, la felicidad de Oliver era gigante. Minamy: ¡Bravo! Haru: m...mi... mi c... mi cuar... mi cuarto... Anjī: ¡Mi bebé lo logró! Sakagami: Oliver, cuando oí todo ese conjuro me dije: "Este renacuajo quiere impresionar a su familia y que todos vean lo que puede hacer con Kido", pero cuando ese Hado salió de control y destruyó todo eso, me di cuenta que no lo pudiste hacer. Tu poder es el de un 4to oficial. Si quieres ese puesto mata a quien lo tiene. O bien toma el de sexto. Oliver: Meeh... el 4 me recuerda a mi hermana... tomaré el 6... Como era de esperarse, su padre tenía una leve sonrisa de aprobación. Su madre estaba alegre por lo que había logrado. Minamy le dijo que al fin sobresalió en algo, y tuvo que huir de Haru. Naoko: ¿Me llamaron nada más para ver un niñito destruir una división? Me hacen perder el tiempo. Naoko se levantó de su asiento, sus pasos hacian que todos sintieran su enojo, y Luka nada más caminaba detrás de ella. Akemi por su parte, saludó a Oliver y le revolvió el cabello, era un poco más alta que él, y más cariñosa que la otra abuela, o al menos eso decía Anjī, la verdad, de su abuela no sabían nada. Seguido de eso se retiró. ---- ... ---- En la décima división se escuchó el estruendo. El teniente como siempre dormía hasta tarde, despertaba cuando le daba la gana, o cuando su hermano lo llegaba a buscar para luchar. Hacia eso porque a su capitán no le interesaba en lo absoluto lo que hiciera. Seicer: Kenji-kun, despierta de una puta vez. Kenji: ¿Otra batalla? Es el tercer día seguido. Seicier: Pero esta vez tenemos compañía. Ese cabello rojizo, lo reconocía a la perfección. Tensho no poseía arruga alguna, aunque ya tenía muchas canas, el estrés de ser Rey le provocó que su cabello se destiñera. Hacia mucho tiempo que los tres no luchaban, exactamente 1 año, fue el tiempo más largo que Tensho se mantuvo en el cristal. El Seireitei había caído en una guerra contra unos cuantos rebeldes el año anterior, Tensho tuvo que tomar cartas en el asunto, encerró a su Líder en el Mūken, y debido al cansancio tuvo que entrar en el cristal. Tensho: Vamos Kenji, ¿O te da miedo perder? Kenji: Yo no pierdo, prefiero no luchar. Seicer: Eso suena a perdedor. Los tres se fueron a uno de sus campos de batalla. ---- ... ---- ¿?: Mi señor, pronto lo liberaremos. ¿?: Esas promesas tuyas son tontas. ¿?: Al menos sé que lo lograremos. Unos días más y la Sotaicho saldrá de expedición, en ese momento abriremos el Mūken. ¿?: Zeo, tu siempre tan soñador. Capitulo 9: Heavenly Orchestra, Sonnet 2 "DEMONS ARE HERE" ¿?: Nao-san... En la amplia oficina en la Primera división, solo dos jovenes abarcaban tal exagerado espacio... No había duda de que eran Shinigami, más uno nunca esperaría que fueran la Capitana comandante del Gotei 13, la menuda Naoko y su teniente Luka; esto es por que no daban la impresión de ser las cabezas más altas de este ejercito de Shinigami. Naoko: ¿Que pasa, Luka-sama? Ella estaba sentada frente a su escritorio y con sus manos sobando su rostro, tratando de drenar su frustración. Hacía poco tiempo que Naoko ocupaba tan alto puesto, y a decir verdad la tensión era algo insoportable... Y con su caracter era comun que llevara una expresión asesina hacia cualquiera que le dirigiera la palabra... Excepto por... Luka: Nya... Se sonrojo un poco al mostrar la vista y verlo, su teniente siempre era tan profesional e implacable en su trabajo, estaba segura que ser la segunda cabeza en la división tampoco era fácil para el... Sin embargo permanecía igual de estoico que siempre, pensó en seguir su ejemplo y dejar que sus tensiones se le resbalaran. Naoko: Y-Y bueno... ¿Quería decirme algo? Luka solo la vio, e inclino la cabeza a un lado... Como si tratara de señalarle algo. Naoko entendió el mensaje de inmediato. Naoko: ¿Era eso...? Luka: Los siente, ¿verdad? Naoko: (Suspira y se soba la frente) Los siento, los oigo y casi puedo hacerme una imagen mental por el movimiento de su reiatsu... Esos tres actúan como enanos... Luka: ¿Hará algo? Naoko: Realmente... me importa un rábano... Luka bajo la vista y sonrío un poco, solo se acerco a su frustrada Capitana para acariciar lentamente su cabeza, y pasar sus dedos entre su cabello en pequeña consolación... Mientras veía con gusto los destellos del Sol por la ventana a un lado suyo. ---- ... ---- Un tanto más lejos, en una sala al aire libre cerca de la Primera división, Kenji y Seicer estaban intercambiando sus puños entre sí, ambos eran grandes expertos en el arte del Hakuda, demostrado por como interceptaban sus puños y patadas marciales con contraataques rápidos y acertados. Kenji: ¿Que pasa Seicer? ¡Cada vez que luchamos estas más lento! Seicer: Tranquilo, solo trato de adecuarme a tu ritmo. Kenji: ¿Ah, si? De improviso, el Teniente desenfundo el filo de su espada en un corte horizontal, que por supuesto Seicer logro evadirlo al inclinar su cuerpo, evitando el afilado dorso del arma. Luego de esto solo sonrió, mientras daba un salto para tomar distancia; el solo generaba la confusión de Kenji. Kenji: ¿Eh, ya estas cansado? Seicer: Claro que no, solo... Me impresiona que hayas accedido a usar tácticas tan traicioneras... ¿Soy demasiado para ti, no hermano? Kenji: Por supuesto, como digas. Aunque me extraña... El miro detrás de él al hombre mayor, a su hermano mayor Tenshō... Por alguna razón se mantuvo de brazos cruzados y su mirada baja desde que empezaron a luchar, los otros solo esperaban que no se hubiera echado una siesta. Kenji: ¿Por qué no hace nada...? Seicer: ¿Mmn? Para confusión de Seicer, Kenji se dio la vuelta... Tenía la mirada fija hacia su otro hermano, y no dudo en señalarlo con su dedo. Kenji: Hadō 4: Byakuran. Rápidamente un rayo blanco se disparo hacia Tenshō; a pesar de ser un Kidō básico, la velocidad y calidad de poder causaron una ligera nube de polvo al impactar contra Tenshō... Mas para los ojos de ambos el humo se despejaría, denotando lo que ya esperaban. Seicer: Sabia que eso no funcionaria. Kenji: Ya lo sé, solo quería despertarlo. Tenshō solo los miro con una expresión aburrida y... Un tanto decepcionada; el sitio donde se encontraba estaba totalmente intacto, solo estaba Tenshō con sus brazos cruzados, sin siquiera haber movido un musculo más que su cuello. Kenji: Así que... ¿Solo esperaste que llegara y lo recibiste? Seicer: Eres vago hasta para esquivar. Tenshō: ¿Es en serio? Esperaba mucho más de ustedes. Kenji y Seicer parpadearon al unisono, y poco a poco empezaron a sentir el aire más denso, el ambiente mucho más pesado... Como si una montaña les estuviera cayendo encima... Aunque lo disimulaban extraordinariamente. Kenji: El viejo no ha cambiado nada... Tenshō: Kenji, esperaba más en ti... Ese Kidō no fue con intención de hacerme daño, pero fue disparado muy vagamente. Si no empiezas a tomar tus entrenamientos en serio nunca podrás hacerlo en una lucha real. Kenji: ¿En serio? ¡Viniendo de ti es un honor! Tenshō: ¿Que dices insolente? Kenji: Yo no quiero ser un amargado como tú y Seicer... Por eso no necesito tomar mis luchas en serio para que todo salga bien. Tenshō: (Suspira y se soba la frente) Y lo dice en serio... Seicer: No puede evitarlo, hermano... Aunque divertirse en la lucha no es mal plan. La cara del Rey se hizo más larga, a pesar de haberse calmado por lo anterior que los llevo al campo de entrenamiento... Su sangre volvió a hervir de amargura. Tenshō: ¡¡Idiotas!! Seicer: Otra vez Kenji... Kenji: ¡No se puede evitar! Tenshō desapareció de repente, así como sus hermanos también lo hicieron... De pronto una paz increíble hacia presencia en el aire, una brisa cálida llevaba el baile de los pájaros que volaban sin preocupación... Todo eso hasta que un brusco impacto perturbo el silencio, y se rompió como un cristal... Dejándolo a oídos de todo aquel que viviera en la Sociedad de Almas. No hacía falta decir que estos Shinigami estaban involucrados, los tres con la compañía de sus puños estaban a merced de golpearse entre si... Sin embargo sus expresiones denotaban gran confusión. Kenji: ¡Wow! Seicer: Hmn... Tenshō: ¿Algún... problema...? Los tres miraban a las figuras que tenían delante de ellos, un chica y un chico... Pero no cualquier chica y cualquier chico. Seicer: La Comandante y su gato guardián... Efectivamente, Naoko Kodokuna y Luka hacían su gran presentación, una bastante brusca la verdad... Naoko sostenía fuertemente la muñeca de Tenshō y el puño de Kenji con la otra, mientras Luka usaba sus dos palmas para sostener el fuerte puñetazo de Seicer; prácticamente tenían las espaldas pegadas entre ellas. Tenshō: (Suspira) ¿Qué paso, Naoko? Naoko: Necesito a estos dos en el Gotei 13, y no me servirán de mucho si los rompes. Tenshō: Mmh, vale... ¿Puedes soltarme ya? Ella soltó su muñeca, así como los demás bajaron sus propios puños y dejaron que el ambiente se relajara... Había que mencionar que tanto Kenji como Seicer estaban como piedras, era la primera vez que el primero había probado la fuerza de la Comandante, que la verdad debido a su complexión tan delicada no la esperaba tan fuerte, ya entendía por qué su hermano la escogió; mientras Seicer se sobaba el puño, no se le cruzaba por la mente que alguien como Luka pudiera detener un puñetazo suyo solo con las palmas y sin moverse un centímetro, y todo a pesar de ser solo un Teniente común, aunque estaba claro que no lo era. Naoko: No puedo creerlo... ¿Qué diablos hacen aquí perdiendo el tiempo? Kenji: No sea tan mala Comandante, solo entrenábamos. Naoko: Aja, solo perdían el tiempo por una pelea... ¿No? Ella clavo su vista malhumorada en los ojos de Tenshō, que nuevamente volvió a suspirar y asintió. Tenshō: Hacía mucho que no venia, quería comprobar las habilidades de estos dos. Luka: Debió avisarle a la Comandante de su llegada antes de tomar otros asuntos... Nao-san necesita estar informada cuando el Rey viene al Seireitei, Tenshō-sama. Naoko: ¿Crees que soy adivina? ¡Además necesito una reunión urgente contigo! Tenshō: Vale, vale... Tendremos una reunión ahora. El Rey miro a los otros detrás de Naoko y Luka, ya se verían otra vez y arreglarían el cabo suelto. Kenji le despidió con un gesto de su mano, y Seicer solo le asintió con una sonrisa leve... No había duda que para él, ellos dos seguían siendo los mismos. ---- ... ---- Tenshō: ¿Entonces...? El Rey miraba a Naoko con sus brazos cruzados, los dos estaban sentados en la oficina del Comandante, por supuesto Luka estaba parado detrás de ella. Naoko: Es lo que dije. Tenshō: ¿Y qué harás al respecto, Comandante? Naoko: (Suspira) Luka-sama... ¿Podría repetir lo que dije? Luka: "Últimamente, muchos rumores circulan en el Seireitei... Generalmente estos son solo mera especulación, inventos sin fundamento ni base solida para siquiera prestarles atención... Sin embargo, esto es diferente... Rundan historias sobre un intento de escape en el Muken, mejor conocido como el Nido de gusanos, donde las peores y posibles amenazas contra la Sociedad de Almas no vuelven a ver la luz del Sol. No se sabe cómo, pero se cree que un grupo delictivo los liberara, esta misma noche..." Eso dijo Nao-san... Tenshō: Aja... Repito, ¿Entonces? Naoko rompió el lápiz que tenía entre sus dedos sin ejercer la más mínima presión, sentía como quería gritarle su opción más lógica... Pero se limito a soltarlo en otro suspiro, y dejo que Luka le acercara unos archivos, unas cuantas hojas de papel. Naoko los dejo sobre la mesa, a disposición de la vista de Tenshō. Tenshō: ¿Un grupo de Shinigami? Naoko: Una escuadra de Shinigami destacados será enviada a vigilar el Muken. Notificaran cualquier actitud sospechosa, por más mínima que sea, para ello seleccione a los más observadores e intuitivos Shinigami, según mi criterio. Tenshō se digno a tomar las hojas para echarles un ojo, algunos nombres le parecieron usuales... Pero otros lo hicieron parpadear, en especial uno... Pero se limito a confiar en Naoko, solo diciendo. Tenshō: Me parece bien, haz lo que creas mejor. Naoko: Oka... Sera esta misma noche... ---- ... ---- Luka: Así que... Ese es el plan, ¿entendido, nya? ¿?: No hace falta que hables así... Compórtate como alguien de tu posición. ¿?: Pero Yū-sama… El es jefe de esta misión, ¿debería poder actuar como quisiera, no? Yū: ¿Lo crees, Sora? ¿?: Si me permiten, ¿entonces ya podemos entrar? ¿?: Así se habla, Tercer oficial, seguro entremetiéndote en las charlas de tus superiores llegaras muy lejos, ¿no, Tanaka? Tanaka: ... Por supuesto. Y así, el escuadrón selecto por Naoko hacia aparición en la entrada del Muken, compuesto por Luka como líder de la misión, seguido por los capitanes de las divisiones 6, 7 y 10, Yū, su esposa Sora Takahashi y Zwei Yoshida... Mientras los terceros oficiales de las divisiones 4 y 7, Ryu Tanaka y Shinji Ryumaki eran su apoyo. Sora: ¡No tiene que tratar así a mi tercer oficial! Además, Shinji-san es nuestro amigo. Shinji: Gracias, Capitana. Yū: (Suspira) Espero que tus trivialidades no entorpezcan el transcurso de la mision... Y hablo por ti Yoshida. Zwei: Jeh, tranquilo Capitán... Creo que seguiré su ejemplo, y seré ridículamente serio esta vez. Yū: (Le mira) Vamos... Atrévete a decirlo otra vez... Zwei: Claro que lo haré. Yoshida solo actuaba de esta forma tan soberbia e irónica con cualquiera al que le dirija la palabra... Incluso si fuera hacia alguien como el experimentado Capitán Yū... Sora: Oigan, se supone que somos compañeros, actuemos como tal. La Capitana hablaba con propiedad y seriedad cuando hacia falta... En esta misión eran un equipo y debían actuar como tal. Luka les señalo la puerta, sin necesidad de dar otra instrucción. Los demás asintieron y se pusieron en posición para entrar, para adentrarse en el Nido de gusanos. Capitulo 10: Heavenly Orchestra, Sonnet 3 "Unknown Path" thumb|250px|Zwei como Capitán Lo seis Shinigami continuaban su camino. No era normal que 3 capitanes se encontrasen en una misión de semejante tipo, era completamente ilógico. Enviar 3 capitanes era un riesgo total, si llegaban a enfrentarse a algo peligroso podía ser el fin para ellos. La mirada de Luka era algo extraña. No podía decirse mucho de él, siempre era muy silencioso y normalmente no hablaba a menos que fuese necesario. Las preguntas que le hacían siempre finalizaban igual, "Ya verán", era lo que siempre repetía. Zwei: Luka-san, ¿No se supone que el Muken es una prisión subterránea? Luka: Sí. Sora: ¿Entonces por qué no paramos de subir escaleras? Luka se detuvo ante una puerta exageradamente resplandeciente. Su brillo no era lo suficientemente potente como para cegar, pero sí era molesto. Luka se volvió hacia los 5, y comenzó a explicar. Luka: Hace 600 años, al desatarse una guerra, los prisioneros del Muken fueron liberados. Acabaron con muchas personas, son extremadamente peligrosos como saben, por lo que se decidió que se transportaría la prisión a otro lugar. La prisión se transportó al punto más alto del todo el Seireitei, protegida por una barrera especial impenetrable para simples shinigami. Yū: ¿Y si es impenetrable porque hay que vigilarla? Luka: Simple, la única forma de abrirla es mediante la Oken. Shinji: ¿Crear una Oken no es imposible? Luka: Lo sería, si no fuese porque ya fue creada. La persona que la tiene conoce la ubicación de la puerta. Fuimos asignados para vigilarla, 2 de nosotros vigilaran dentro del Muken, y los otros 4 fuera. Yū: ¿Y quien abrirá la puerta? ¿?: Yo. La mujer de anciana apariencia se presentó ante todos. La verdad no se presentaba muy seguido, solo para ciertos casos. Su sonrisa era un poco psicópata según unos cuantos. Aunque no daba de que temer. Llevaba fuera de su puesto el mismo que Tensho, fue la primera Guardia tras la subida al trono. Caminaba con mucha tranquilidad. Seguido de eso, se quitó un guante, no podía llevar las manos descubiertas, era extraño. Tocó la cerradura de la puerta, y dejó pasar a Sora y Shinji. Seguido de eso cerró. Miró a quienes resguardaban la puerta. Miu: Oh... Naoko debería saber a quienes coloca en misiones de alto riesgo. Ja ja ja, pero eso no me incumbe. (Guiñe a Luka) Los dejo. La mujer gato desapareció en un parpadeo. Era extraño, su comentario no daba mucha ayuda, y dejaba con dudas a algunos. ---- ... ---- Sangre, sudor, agitación. Evitar ser cortado en una arteria, evitar que te corten la cabeza. Un ataque de pánico era sentencia de muerte, un movimiento en falso era motivo para ser atravesado en el pecho. Oliver: Por dios, ¿no te cansas nunca? Silver: Oye, a mi me ordenaron entrenarte, si tanto odias pelear, debiste de unirte al laboratorio. Oliver: Mmm... Llevaba 3 días como oficial en la división, y sus entrenamientos eran agotadores. No entendía porque él tenía que entrenar y los demás oficiales pasaban todo el día riendo, peleando entre sí, pero nunca entrenando. Pensaba que por ser hijo del teniente tenía una responsabilidad extra, inclusive Silver, que era el Cuarto Oficial, antes de Oliver no hacia más que dormir todo el día. ---- ... ---- Tres, únicamente 3 personas habitaban en los alrededores de aquella isla flotante. Tres era más que suficiente para proteger al hombre más poderoso del Seireite, aunque él señalaba que siquiera necesitaba protección, él solo podía pelear contra cualquiera. De esos tres, la única mujer era quien lideraba a los otros 2. A ellos les daba igual, uno era tan vago que el único momento en que daba señales de vida era cuando se le enviaba a matar a alguien, o bien cuando el Rey le decía que fuera a comer algo. Por otro lado, el otro era tan silencioso que daba a entender que no quería que nadie respirara cerca de él. Por su parte, la mujer tendía a ser muy relajada, prefería hacer otras cosas antes que tener que regañar a los otros dos. Eran solo 3 hombres, debían relajarse. Aunque.. Kuro: ¡Miu-oba-sama! ¡Tengo hambre! La reina no se mantenía mucho tiempo con sus hijos. Y cuando el rey se iba a Miu y a la guardia le tocaba hacer de niñeros. No era algo que les agradara, pero a veces era divertido cuidar a Kuro, era un bebé, las únicas palabras que conocía eran "tengo hambre". A Miu no le molestaba en lo absoluto, excepto cuando intentaba comerse el cabello de la anciana. Miu: Ten una galleta. Las galletas de Miu tendían a saber muy bien. Aunque no a todos les gustaban, Kuro era uno de sus clientes principales de sus galletas. Sin embargo, su hermana mayor no era exactamente la mejor cliente. Kamitsure tendía a llamar la atención, a pesar de ser una niña pequeña tenía mejor modales que su hermana mayor, se tomaba demasiado en serio el papel de princesa. Y ni hablar del de Shinigami, a su pequeña edad ya podía hacer Kidō nivel 20 sin siquiera nombrarlos, era un genio. Aunque, cuando se trataba de Miu, sus modales se iban al demonio. Kamitsure: ¡QUE ODIO TUS GALLETAS! ¡TE HE DICHO MIL VECES QUE SABEN A PEZ MUERTO! Miu: ¡ENTONCES MUÉRETE DE HAMBRE! Kamitsure se fue del palacio de Miu enojada. Prefería mantenerse lejos de la anciana antes de que la obligaran a comer comida para gato. Prefería ir al palacio de Nanashi, era más relajada, y se divertía con los juegos de miedo de Nanashi. Aunque, lo que más le divertía era dibujarle la cara antes de que se despertase y luego despertarlo, para que caminara por todo lado con la cara pintada. Esta vez le hizo un tigre, no se podía decir que Kamitsure tuviera una mala habilidad para dibujar. Era tan buena que el dibujo provocaba que Nanashi de verdad pareciera un tigre. Al mover a Nanashi este se despertó. Nanashi (bostezando): Oh... ¿Te peleaste de nuevo con Miu? Kamitsure: La vieja esa trata que me vuelva un gato como ella. Yo quiero jugar a matar a los zombies. Nanashi: Oye, ¿Tú padre no te prohibió jugar eso? Kamitsure: Sí. Nanashi: ¡Entonces juguemos! Justo al terminar de decir eso, Nanashi recibió una llamada del Tenteikūra, una reunión de emergencia. Miu la solicitaba, y además, pedía que llevaran a los niños a la reunión. Todo el camino Kamitsure lanzaba pequeños Kidō al aire. Era extraño, era la primera vez que Nanashi veía que alguien podía controlar la velocidad de sus Kidō, algunas iban tan rápido que no se veían hasta que provocaban la explosión. Sin duda sería una gran Shinigami. Al llegar, en la sala se encontraban 9 personas. Anjī, Kenji, Seicer, Tsukiyoru, Ryo, Takeshi y Kuro Kobashi, así como Miu y Sosuke. Era extraño, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a toda la familia reunida en la misma sala. Pues sí, le emocionaba ver a sus hermanos ahí, e inclusive a sus tíos. Pero era extraño. Tsukiyoru y Ryo eran un poco mayores que Kamitsure. Ninguno de los tres había entrado al Gotei 13, aunque Tsukiyoru y Ryo mantenían un entrenamiento diario para pulir sus habilidades. De sus tíos, el que le daba más miedo era su tío Seicer, siempre con esa expresión rígida. Anji: Bueno, creo que ya estamos todos. Seicer: Sigo sin entender porque tuvimos que venir aquí. Kenji: ¿Y cómo por qué llamamos a los niños? Anji: ¡Ellos también deben saber! Miu: No creo que sea necesario que ellos sepan esa información. Takeshi: Si no veo necesidad. Kamitsure: ¿No ves necesidad de que sepamos qué? Nanashi: Sí están hablando en clave es porque no quieren que sepas. Tsukiyoru: Todos se comportan tan extraño. Nada más díganle. Ryo: En algún momento tendrán que darse cuenta. Seicer: Kuro es solo un bebé, no entenderá nada. Sosuke: Por favor... ¿Que les cuesta decir que la familia real está en peligro, y que en cualquier momento los pueden derrocar? El silencio arrasó. La familia real no podría estar en peligro, son la familia más poderosa de toda la Sociedad de Almas. Además, para eso está la guardia, para defender a la familia real. Anjī ''': Bueno... gracias. Pero igual, puede pasar dentro de muchos años, no exactamente pasará mañana. Nada más hay que estar preparados. '''Miu: Yo continúo diciendo. Antes de que le pase algo a todos ustedes. El rey usará su bankai y todos los enemigos morirán. La sonrisa de Miu se desvaneció cuando vio la cara de seriedad de los demás. Inclusive ella no entendía que sucedía. ¿Qué sabían los demás que ella no sabía? Miu: Hablen. Nanashi: Miu, tu mejor que nadie sabes lo inestable que es el Bankai de Tenshō. Inclusive no lo ha usado desde que hizo la prueba de capitán. Pues sí, su Shikai es poderoso, pero su Bankai distorsiona todo a su alrededor, tu misma lo aprobaste cuando hizo la prueba. Anjī ''': Mi Bankai es poderoso. Pero el de Padre es muy raro. '''Seicer: De 5 hijos, solo 3 sabemos el Bankai, y cada uno tiene una forma extraña de atacar. El de Kenji es curioso, es el único elemental. El mío es un dolor de cabeza que todavía no termino de entender. Pero Tenshō, si quiera conoce bien la habilidad de su Shikai. ¿?: Sí, pero todavía puede recibir un entrenamiento para que lo controle. Aquella voz. Unos 250 años habían pasado desde que ese hombre dejó de entrenar a los 3 hijos mayores de Toshihiko Kobashi. Los 3 eran un peligro de niños, todos con habilidades exageradas, y Tenshō, un niño impaciente por lograr lo que todavía no podía. Inclusive con grandes habilidades para todas las artes, no lograba entender porque su Zanpaku-tō no le decía su nombre. Cuando se lo dijo, su hermano menor Kenji ya sabía su Bankai, de los 3 fue el primero en saber el nombre, y Tenshō necesitó que Denko le dijera el nombre su Zanpaku-tō. Denko: Personalmente me ofrezco, a entrenar de nuevo al Rey. Capítulo 11: Heavenly Orchestra, Sonnet 4 "THE FREE-ONE" Aquella presión era inusual. Ya habían pasado unos 75 años, y aquellos que parecían niños eran adolescentes, y aquellos adolescentes, adultos. Aquel grupo de capitanes había variado mucho. Era extraño, en poco tiempo unos desertaron, mientras que otros fueron promovidos. La undécima división tuvo un extraño caso de deserción. No pasaba muy seguido, fue el primero en unos 500 años. Muchos comentaban que se debia a que era muy débil y temía perder contra el Teniente Shirahama. Sin embargo, este señaló que no deseaba enfrentar al capitán, y que la ida del mismo no significaba nada más que cobardía para la Undécima División. Tras pasar la prueba fue ascendido a capitán, colocando de teniente a Higuma Bucaneer. Por su parte, Oliver, quien ya había crecido lo suficiente como para madurar, veía a su padre como un hombre a respetar, aunque no así lo veía su división, quienes señalaban que el teniente Bucaneer era más poderoso. Aunque Oliver no le daba importancia. Oliver: Silver... Silver: Bufandita... Oliver No me llames así... Silver: ¿Bebé Shirahama entonces? A parte de su padre, Silver era la única persona con la que podía tener una conversación sin terminar con la necesidad de destrozarle la garganta. Aunque muchas veces hablaba de más. ---- ... ---- La Cuarta División había sufrido una pérdida extraña. Anjī desapareció, como todas las mañanas, Minamy fue a despertarla, mas al llegar solo encontró una carta "Su abuelo me necesita". Minamy ya había madurado mucho, en ambos sentidos, se podía considerar que ya era toda una dama. A pesar de esto, por alguna razón hace 20 años, tuvo una niña, a la que llamó Itsuki, más tarde revelando que su padre era el Tercer Oficial de la Undécima División, Silver Wolf. Sin embargo, Minamy se volvió la capitana, siendo su teniente un joven llamado Yorumaru Kurayami, quien demostró ser sumamente habilidoso con las artes curativas, además de lograr soportar el extraño caracter de la capitana. ---- ... ---- Aquella figura se movía velozmente, quien seguía esa figura iba un poco más atrás, y solo se oía la risa de estas figuras. Haru demostraba más seriedad que el otro joven, quien se veía sumamente agotado. Shiro: Capitán (suspira agotado) es difícil seguirle el paso... Haru: Eso demuestra la falta de entrenamiento Morimoto-san. Shiro Morimoto, era el teniente de Haru, demostró extraordinarias habilidades en la academia, aunque no se manejaba exactamente bien con el Kido. Shiro fue de los pocos estudiantes de los cuales fueron escogidos desde antes de graduarse para poseer un alto puesto en el Gotei 13. Sin embargo, Shiro llevaba poco tiempo como teniente, apenas se acostumbraba al ritmo. Justo en su entrenamiento del día, Haru sintió algo. Haru: Morimoto... vete... Shiro: Sí señor. Shiro desapareció, y lo que Haru llevaba semanas sin hacer sucedió. Desenvainó su Zanpaku-to. Sabía que algo iba a suceder, exactamente que, no. Haru: Vamos, se que estas ahí. 1 figura salió de los árboles. Para su sorpresa era una figura conocida. ¿Pero qué hacía ahí? La sonrisa de este era extraña. Su enorme espada siempre llamaba la atención, no era el tipo de persona que Haru deseara enfrentar. Haru: Sakagami. Sakagami: Shirahama. Ha pasado un tiempo. Haru: ¿Qué quieres? Sakagami: Siempre tan rudo. Debes de respirar un poco. Haru: Habla. Sakagami: Solo vengo a advertirte. Vigila muy bien a tu alrededor. Todo puede pasar en estos días. Y cuando ese algo ocurra. Entenderás de que hablo. Sakagami desapareció. No dejó rastro de su reiatsu, era como si nunca hubiese estado allí. Lo cual era de extrañarse, Sakagami nunca había logrado manipular su reiatsu. Era una bestia que solo servía para matar a cualquiera. Haru prefirió no pensar en lo que Sakagami le dijo, decidió solo ir hacia los cuarteles de la división. Aunque no lo logró, en todo el camino no logró sacar de su cabeza las palabras del ex-capitán. ---- ... ---- No era correcto, y mucho menos debía de hacerlo. Era obvio, si no era correcto no debía hacerlo. ¿Pero por qué lo hacía?. El joven molestaba tanto a la capitana Mizuki que esta ya lo iba a matar. Shinji comentaba que era divertido, sustituyeron a Sora y a Yu por Mizuki y Yorumaru, el teniente de la capitana Shirahama. Shinji ya era capitán, pero se volvió uno hacía tan poco tiempo, que para él era como si todavía fuera un teniente. Cuando se retiraron 2 de los capitanes que resguardaban la puerta del Muken, Luka tuvo que revisar muy bien a quien colocar, y como no confiaba tanto en ciertos capitanes, se limitó a escoger a la esposa de Haru, Mizuki Shirahama, puesto que si era como su esposo, debía de tener una gran capacidad de deducir que era bueno y que era malo. Por otro lado, cuando se invitó a la hermana de Haru, Minamy, esta rechazó el puesto, señalando que ella tenía su misión en la cuarta división, y no como niñera de una puerta ridícula, por lo que obligó a su teniente, Yorumaru Kurayami a sustituirle. Yorumaru no reaccionó exactamente bien, pero como su capitana no poseía paciencia alguna aceptó, no antes de que le lanzaran un bisturí tan fuerte que tuviese que tardar 3 horas en curarse la herida con su Kaido. Este sin embargo, pensaba que era innecesario vigilar el Muken, era imposible que alguien tuviera la grandiosa idea de subir tanto nada más para vigilar una estúpida puerta. Yorumaru: A veces pienso que Luka-sama nos explota. Zwei: Oye, tú no llevas 75 años vigilando la estúpida puerta. Aún no entiendo cómo hizo Minamy para librarse de esta. Cuando sugerí a Kenji para sustituirme, sentí como si yo fuera un poco de atún y Luka tratase de comerme con su reiatsu. Fue extraño, ni si quiera sé si lo estoy explicando correctamente... o si era el reiatsu de Luka o el extraño muñeco que tiene Naoko-sama en su despacho. Luka: A puesto que no fue Mr. Smile el que hizo eso. Luka era casi indetectable, podía pasar horas sin hacer un simple ruido, mientras los otros dos hablaban tanto que él simplemente se limitaba a leer un libro. A veces pensaban inclusive que era un clon. Mas cuando decía algo se daban cuenta que no lo era. Claro, el tenía que sustituir al tercer oficial Tanaka, quien había desertado, y como ya no quedaba nadie como su remplazo, le tocó a él suplir ese puesto. Detrás de la puerta, Shinji volvió a ser golpeado por Mizuki para que se callase, por lo que entendió que debía comportarse. Aunque extrañamente una figura apareció frente a ellos. ¿?: Hola, espero que no les moleste mi presencia. Buenas noches. El hombre extendió su mano y una pequeña cantidad de viento golpeó a los 2 capitanes, y tras esto cayeron dormidos. La sonrisa en la cara de esta era gigante. La verdad hacía tiempo que se había deshecho de lo que lo atrapaba, mas necesitaba tiempo para recuperar sus fuerzas, y acababa de pasar. ¿?: Veamos si todavía lo recuerdo. Con sus manos desnudas abrió la puerta, fue tan sencillo como Miu lo había hecho con anterioridad. Tras salir, los 3 hombres volvieron su cara hacia aquella persona que se encontraba en el Muken. ¿?: Oh, parece que no solo había personas dentro. Zwei: Aparentemente... Hakufuku Luka: Zwe-- Los sentidos de ambos shinigami se desvanecieron, inmediatamente cayeron adormilados. Era algo que no se podía prevenir, lo que se trató de evitar por 75 años al fin sucedía. Aquél hombre al que se le confió proteger la puerta, al final los traicionó... o simplemente nunca estuvo de su lado. ---- ... ---- Aquella joven corría por aquella sala, hasta toparse con aquél guardia, el cual con una reverencia se hizo hacia un lado, mas cuando la joven entró al cuarto, se encontró con su padre, tomando su Zanpaku-to después de casi 50 años. Anji: Lo sentiste no es así. Tensho: Como si lo tuviese al lado. Parece que Senpō Ishi y yo, tendremos un poco de diversión después de tanto tiempo. La joven no hizo mas que hacer una medio sonrisa, y tras de eso desaparecer, su padre sabía que tratarían de detenerlo, pero como sus guardias sabían, era más terco que ninguna otra persona en ese lugar. Capítulo 12: Heavenly Orchestra, Sonnet 5 "THE RECIPE TO DIE" Por su parte, el hombre que acababa de salir de la prisión se encontraba junto a su pequeño pupilo, Zwei. Este le explicaba todo lo que había estado haciendo por él para cuando saliese de la prisión, a lo que su maestro le decía que iba por buen camino. Sin embargo, el hombre sabía a la perfección que era cuestión de tiempo para que la Guardia Real apareciera y lo volvieran a encerrar. Aunque estos lo encerraron hacía muchos años, era como si hubiera sido ayer que los mismos se dieron cuenta de su peligrosidad y entre los 3 le atacaron para encerrarlo. Casi 200 años de investigación para poder crear 1 Jogyouku. Y justo cuando logró implantárselo, lo encerraron. Aunque gracias a esto, su cuerpo fue capaz de asimilar el poder, así como darle un aumento en sus habilidades. ¿?: Zwei, ¿por qué no me demuestras uno de esos Kidō de Guerra tuyos para comunicar a los demás de mi salida? Zwei: Claro maestro. Rikujō Tsūshin. Al hacer lo que parecía un extraño cuadro en el suelo, este empezó a brillar, Zwei hablaba al suelo, señalando que el maestro había salido, y que ya era el momento para atacar a la Sociedad de Almas. Dándole a un tal '''Yōjutsu-shi' una orden especial, que buscase al hombre del que habían estado hablando y que hiciera lo que debía.'' ¿?: Vaya, y yo que pensé que no mejorarías mucho. Veo que me equivoqué. Zwei: Es bueno hacerse amigo de los mejores usuarios de Kidō. ---- ... ---- El hombre parecía estar sufriendo. Lo que le sucedía no era normal y los gritos de dolor que daba eran impresionantes. El hombre de pie frente a él simplemente lo miraba con repugnancia. Debía gastar su habilidad en un ser tan inferior como ese, y todo por una orden. Sakagami: Oye... para ser un Quincy eres bastante llorón, solamente estoy entrando a tu cabeza. ¿?: No te voy a dej... ¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! Sakagami: Ya comienza a ceder... ¿Eres muy difícil sabes? Siendo el hijo favorito de "su majestad" tu poder debe de ser gigante. Además de que si Zwei te solicitó debe de ser por algo muy específico. ¿?: ... Sakagami: ¿Ya estás muerto? Eike Beyer. Eike: Sí señor... ¿cuál es su orden? Sakagami: Sígueme. Eike se puso en pie, y seguido de eso comenzó a seguir a Sakagami por todo el bosque. Hasta que llegaron a una zona cercana al Seireitei. Aparentemente el ataque no había empezado, sólo quedaba esperar. ---- ... ---- No podían hacer nada más que esperarlo en la entrada del Tenchuren. Los 4 Guardias Reales estaban de pie frente a dicho artefacto, esperando a que el Rey apareciese y tratar de detenerlo. Los 4 sabían que si lo dejaban ir algo muy malo ocurriría, no por el hecho de que el Rey peleara, sino porque en dicha batalla, este podía perder su vida. Cuando vieron al hombre, 3 de los cuatro desenvainaron sus espadas. Miu se encontraba serena, sabía que si trataba de detenerlo por la fuerza no iba a servir. Por lo que trataría con palabras. Sin embargo, la velocidad del rey fue increíble, en un parpadeo estaba frente a los 4, y cuando se percataron, Nanashi y Sosuke, habían sido aturdidos. Miu sabía que ya era inútil tratar de atacarlo. Miu: ¿A dónde se supone que vas? Tensho: No necesito darte explicaciones Miu. Tú misma sentiste el reiatsu de ese hombre desde que salió del Muken. Miu: Sí, y como Guardias Reales que somos, a nosotros 4 nos corresponde bajar por él, no a ti. Tensho: Es mejor que se pierda el rey, a que el reino pierda su guardia. Miu: Entonces, ¿planeas morir? Tensho: No... pero Miu... el futuro es impredecible. Anji: Iré contigo... si algo sucede, Minamy no logrará atender a tantos pacientes. Tensho: Como quieras. Ambos entraron al Tenchuren. Por más que trató, Miu sabía que en esa familia todos eran severamente tercos, y por más que tratase de convencerlo no lo iba a lograr nunca. ---- ... ---- Debajo de un árbol, Kenji esperaba la llegada de su capitán. Desde que le tocó vigilar el Muken, Kenji era casi que la máxima autoridad de la división, puesto que Zwei pasaba mucho tiempo fuera de esta. A lo lejos divisó la figura de su capitán, sin embargo, este venía con alguien que no reconocía a su lado. Un hombre un poco más alto que él, y con vestimentas de prisionero del Muken. Kenji entendió, desde un principio su capitán le dio mala espina pero decidió ignorar eso en su cabeza. Kenji tomó el mango de su espada. Y con una gran seriedad esperaba a su capitán debajo del árbol. Los hombres cada vez se acercaban más, y seguido de eso estaban en frente de Kenji. Kenji: Zwei-taicho, ¿qué le trae por aquí? Veo que trae compañía. Zwei: Hakufu-- Inmediatamente Kenji lo atacó, enviándolo contra una pared, seguido de eso, volvió a ver al hombre que acompañaba a Zwei, pero este ya no estaba. Zwei se levantó y vio a Kenji, quien ya había desenvainado su Zanpaku-to. Kenji: Sin resentimientos, Zwei-san. Zwei: Como hermano del Rey, no me extraña que seas tan fuerte. ¿Cómo no haz ascendido todavía? Kenji: Esperaba el momento oportuno para asesinarte. Zwei: Oh, estoy seguro de eso. Divirtámonos, Kaminari no Kotei. Un brillo comenzó a cubrir toda la Zanpaku-to. Seguido de eso la misma se dividió en dos. Para sorpresa de Kenji, era la primera vez que veía una Zanpaku-to doble. Kenji: ¿Comenzaremos así? Perfecto. Aunque, liberar el Shikai diciendo el nombre es un poco tonto. Un simple corte generó una gran cantidad de llamas azules que se dirigían a Zeo. Este sin pensarlo tocó las llamas para tratar de detenerlas. Pero para sorpresa de él, las llamas comenzaron a desintegrar su mano. Kenji: ¿No te lo dije? Parece fuego, pero no lo es. ---- ... ---- La habitación se encontraba en silencio completo. No se movía nada más que la mano de la capitana, mientras hacía el papeleo de su división. Sin embargo, en un determinado momento detuvo su escritura, dejó la pluma sobre la mesa y dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta, la cual se abrió completamente. Naoko: La mayoría de las personas piden permiso para entrar, Mibu. Mibu: Pero no yo no soy como la mayoría. Si aquellas miradas hubiesen sido espadas, lo más probable es que alguno hubiere muerto. La mirada de Naoko era fría, y la de Mibu era letal. Naoko tomó su pluma de nuevo y siguió con el papeleo, mientras le preguntaba.' Naoko: ¿Por qué viniste a mí oficina? Mibu: Pensé que sería interesante comunicarte que el Gotei 13 caerá hoy. Naoko: ¿Piensas que eso me parece importante? Antes de que caiga, el Rey y su séquito vendrá y te encerrarán de nuevo. Mibu: ¿Y qué te hace pensar que así será? Naoko: Eso. (señala la ventana) Para sorpresa de Mibu, lo que se veía en la ventana no era algo que él planeaba. En ella se veía perfectamente como el Tenchuren bajaba a toda velocidad y chocaba contra el suelo. Inclusive a esa distancia, el olor a crema de coco se sentía, con una pizca de rosas. Kojiro trató de atacar a Naoko, sin embargo, la misma le lanzó su pluma, la cual conforme se iba acercándose a Kojiro, se transformó en unas ataduras negras. Naoko: ¿Se te hacen conocidas? Mibu (tratando de desatarse): ¿Cómo las hiciste? Naoko: Oh, si te digo ya no será secreto. Además, así cuando venga el saco de arrugas ese sólo tendrá que ejecutarte. Mibu (sonriendo): ¿Y qué te hace pensar que me ejecutará hoy? El reaitsu que liberó Mibu fue impresionante, era similar al de un Guardia Real. Naoko tuvo que levantarse, mas cuando se percató, Mibu ya no estaba ahí. Naoko, enojada, decidió comunicar esto inmediatamente. Naoko: Bakudo #77 Tenteikūra. El mensaje llegó rápido, se le avisó a todos los capitanes y tenientes de lo que estaba sucediendo, solicitándoles que se pusieran en marcha con su trabajo. ---- ... ---- La explosión fue repentina. Al salir de su oficina, el capitán tuvo que sacudir un poco sus ropas, al ver la figura que estaba ahí se sorprendió, no esperaba ver a un Quincy en dicho ataque. Hayate: Oh... ¿Qué hace un Quincy del lado de un Shinigami? Eike: No tengo que responder a las palabras de un intento de capitán. Higuma: Entonces responde a las palabras del teniente. Desgarra, Daiyū. Mientras el teniente se acercaba al quincy, su brazo fue cubriéndose del metal de su espada, sin embargo, al tratar de hacerle un corte al quincy, fue enviado fuertemente hacia una pared. Inmediatamente, apareció frente a Higuma, quien lo golpeó con su brazo mecánico, enviándolo contra su capitán. El cual desenvainó su Zanpaku-to y trató de atacar a Eike, quien fácilmente evitó el corte. Eike: ¿De verdad creyeron que eso funcionaría? Simplemente estaba midiendo sus habilidades. Hagamos esto más divertido. En la mano de Eike apareció lo que parecía ser un dardo. Seguido de eso, lo lanzó hacia Higuma, pero el dardo comenzó a multiplicarse conforme iba acercándose hacia Higuma. Higuma se alejó de dónde estaba rápidamente, y los dardos golpearon contra una pared, la cual inmediatamente se desintegró, sin dejar rastro alguno de su existencia. '''Eike': Sternritter C - The Crusher, Eike Beyer. Lo que toco, desaparece. Higuma (lanzándose hacia Eike): Higuma Bucanner, Teniente de la Undécima División. La onda expansiva del golpe de Bucanner fue tan fuerte que Eike tuvo que apoyarse fuertemente en el suelo. No podía ceder ante el ataque de un simple Shinigami. ¿Era eso lo que realmente pensaba él? ¿O era lo que lo hacían pensar? Ni él mismo reconocía si estaba pensando, o era controlado. Si quiera sabía si pensaba, lo último que recordaba era haber sido torturado para atacar al Gotei 13. Detrás de Eike una bazooka comenzó a flotar, y seguido de eso la misma atacó a Higuma, el cual fue enviado fuertemente hacia su capitán, el cual se movió para no ser golpeado. Inmediatamente fue a ver que le sucedía su teniente, el cual se encontraba sumamente malherido. El golpe de aquella bazooka le había desintegrado el brazo izquierdo, Higuma se estaba desangrando. Hayate: Higuma, vete, yo me encargo de este. Debes recuperarte, así no puedes luchar. Higuma: Taicho, ¿cuántas veces he abandonado una batalla? Esto no es más que un rasguño. Hayate: Higuma, que te vayas. Higuma: ¡No! Prometí mantenerme a su lado en todas las batallas, y lo haré hasta el final. Hayate: Eres terco... tratar de curarte. Hayate se movió rápidamente hacia Eike con su Zanpaku-to, de la nada, una gran cantidad de agua comenzó a salir del filo de la espada de Hayate, y con un movimiento el agua cortó a Eike, el cual se sorprendió, mas tocando la misma el ataque desapareció. Sin embargo, cuando desintegró el ataque, Hayate comenzó a generar una especie de rayo de color rojo en la punta de su espada, el cual rápidamente atacó a Eike, el cuál no logró evitarlo. Eike: ¿Cómo demonios pasaste de usar agua, a lanzar un cero? Hayate: Pensé que los Quincy tenían toda la información de nosotros. Higuma: Sí, eso pensamos. Higuma apareció detrás de Eike, enviándolo hacia una pared. El hombre se levantó débil, en su mirada se veía el odio. Por lo que al instante, una guadaña púrpura apareció detrás de él. Eike: Se suponía que tenía que hacerlos sufrir, pero veo que no lo lograré. Así que lo siento. La guadaña empezó a girar sobre su mismo eje. Higuma y Eike se percataban como sus cuerpos no reaccionaban, no podían controlarse a sí mismos. Era el fin para ambos, y nada podía evitarlo. Hayate: Higuma... te dije que te fueras. Higuma: Le dije, que no lo abandonaría nunca, capitán. Hayate: Higuma, siempre fuiste tan terco. Higuma: No me arrepiento en lo absoluto capitán. Fue un honor haber estado bajo su mando. Al instante, Higuma atravesó su pecho con su mano, destrozándose su corazón, y muriendo al momento. Hayate, por su parte, su clavó su espada en el estómago, la cual al instante comenzó a absorber el alma del mismo, dejando un cuerpo sin vida en dicho lugar. Sakagami: Vaya... no pensé que fueras a hacer eso. Eike. Eike: Me enojé mi señor. Sakagami: Me parece interesante. Te quedarás aquí, y contarás hasta 100. Cuando lo hayas hecho, volverás a ser tú de nuevo. Eike: Sí, mi señor. Sakagami desapareció, y al instante Eike comenzó a contar. Al llegar al 100, fue como si Eike no supiera donde se encontraba, no sabía que había sucedido en el lapso en que fue atacado y llegó ahí. Mas sabía, que él había sido el que asesinó a ambos shinigami. Capítulo 13: Heavenly Orchestra, Sonnet 6 "Soul OR Sword" Aquel pilar que cayó desde el cielo era algo que no se olvidaba nunca, sin embargo, siempre era igual de sorprendente verlo caer y sentir la gran presión espritual que ejercía junto a él. Inclusive para alguien como Zwei era casi como sentir como su vida se iba y más tarde volvía rejuvenecida, aunque para Kojiro era casi que normal. Era la segunda vez que lo veía caer, y no esperaba que aquel hombre llegara tan rápido. Era como si el día anterior se hubiesen enfrentado, estando a punto de ser asesinado, Kojiro fue salvado por las manos de su maestro, quien sugirió que un castigo como el Muken sería mil veces mejor que asesinarlo. Sin embargo, no hubo cosa de la que Tenshō no se arrepintiera más. Según muchas investigaciones, solo se podía matar a Kojiro en las primeras 3 horas en las que el Hogyoku fue puesto en su cuerpo, la batalla entre ambos fue durante esas 3 horas, y justo en el golpe final fue interrumpido. Ambos, Tenshō y Kojiro, sabían que esta batalla no definiría nada, ya que Kojiro sabía que el poder de Tenshō estaba por encima del suyo, y Tenshō sabía que por más que tratara no podría asesinar a Kojiro. Sin embargo, era una batalla que ya estaba decidida, desde hace mucho tiempo. Dio un paso, eso fue todo lo que hizo tras un segundo de la caída del pilar, y de la nada 3 figuras estaban frente a Kojiro y Zwei, este último con sus ropas un tanto quemadas debido a su reciente batalla con Kenji Kobashi, quien terminó con una derrota muy poco digna. Un hombre con una barba que no le llegaba ni al ombligo, un hombre de tez morena, y una joven. Kojiro sabía a la perfección quienes eran, mas no espero que solo vinieran 2 de sus guardias. Al parpadear, ni el hombre de tez morena ni Zwei estaban. La joven juntó ambas manos y una gran domo se formó en la zona de la batalla. Era la primera vez que Kojiro veía a alguien hacer tal Kido sin siquiera mover sus labios. Tenshō: Te ves sorprendio. Kojiro: Y tú viejo. Tenshō: Yo no tengo incrustado en mi cuerpo un objeto que evita el deterioro de mis capacidades. Kojiro: ¿En serio? Siendo el rey creo que deberías. Tenshō (ríe fuertemente): A diferencia tuya, sé a la perfección que es mejor dejar que las cosas fluyan a forzar las cosas a que sucedan a mi antojo. Solo te pido, no opongas fuerza alguna. Podrías quedarte sin pulmones. La mirada de Kojiro no cambio, el comentario de Tenshō no hizo nada en su cabeza. Al instante, ambos hombres se movieron y sus espadas colisionaron. Anjī por su parte no de mostró sorpresa alguna, estaba allí como mera observadora, no más que eso. Eso sí, le pareció sorprendente la tranquilidad con la que su padre peleaba, y como Kojiro se preocupaba por seguir el rápido ritmo de ataque del anciano. Tras cinco minutos, Kojiro ya tenía una herida en su estómago, la cual sangraba mucho. Sin embargo, casi al instante esta se regeneró. Era uno de los efectos de su Hogyoku, la auto-sanación, no necesitaba Kido, solo una herida a la cual curar. A Anjī le pareció interesante, ella usualmente mientras luchaba usaba una técnica creada por ella, la cual consistía en recubrirse con el Reishi de su alrededor y si sufría daño, este mismo comenzaba a curarla. Sin embargo, aquello que hacía Kojiro no utilizaba el Reishi, o siquiera su reiatsu. Era meramente el Hogyoku curando el cuerpo que le servía como contenedor. Tenshō: Veo que el Hogyoku te cura... esta batalla se tornará aburrida pronto... Kojiro: Si tú lo dices... espero que pronto te agotes, y así tal vez te logre matar. Tenshō: Lo que digas... Burūfaiā Para sorpresa de Kojiro, no esperaba que Tenshō utilizara en ese momento una técnica de su Zanpaku-tō. Aquellas intensas llamas azules eran casi imposibles de evitar, y la intensidad con las que eran enviadas eran todavía peor. Además, iban tan seguidas que más de una vez sintió como su cuerpo era quemado por ellas. Sin embargo, en ese momento se dio cuenta de algo. Tenshō nunca activó su Shikai, y la Zanpaku-tō que estaba utilizando si quiera se parecía a la de él. En ese momento notó algo extraño. Tenshō solo poseía una Zanpaku-tō, y en ese momento portaba dos. La suya estaba guardada en su vaina. Al ver hacia donde estaba su hija lo notó, esta no llevaba su Zanpaku-tō consigo. Tenshō: Oh... ¿ya lo notaste? Kojiro: ¿Cómo haces para levantar la Zanpaku-tō de otro Shinigami? ¿No es esta la copia del alma de aquel que osa llamarse Dios de la Muerte? ¿No es imposible levantar la espada de otro Shinigami? Tenshō: Exacto. Kojiro: ¿Entonces? ¿Es alguna habilidad de tu clan acaso? ¿Se pueden prestar sus propias Zanpaku-tō porque poseen almas similares? Tenshō: Oh no... nada eso. Es una habilidad especial del Rey de las Almas. En algunos escritos antiguos era conocida como Reijin (霊神, Dios de los Espíritus), sin embargo, yo la prefiero llamar, Shihai Reiteki (支配霊的, Dominación Espiritual). Toda alma obedece al Rey, o por lo menos las almas incorpóreas. No puedo decirte a tí que te arrodilles, puesto que no domino tu alma. Pero, puedo decirle a Jigoku, que no te preste sus poderes... nunca más. En ese momento, Kojiro sintió como su Zanpaku-tō se volvía más pesada, era algo que no había experimentado nunca, era como si su alma completa lo dejara, y no volviese nunca. Era un vacío imposible de describir, era como si su cuerpo deseara morir en ese momento. Tenshō: Pero no lo haré, porque sería injusto. Esas palabras fueron suficientes, aquello que hizo Tenshō provocó que por primera vez en su vida sintiese pánico por su vida, aunque sabía que el Hogyoku lo recuperaría, quedarse sin su arma era como quedarse desnudo. Tenshō: Por eso, en este momento, cargo la espada de mi hija. Amaterasu, es muy leal y capaz, Anjī no ha terminado de ver todo su poder, pero es interesante ver como sus capacidad pueden aumentar si se sabe usarla. Sin embargo, tiene sus contras. No puedo decirle a una Zanpaku-tō que no confía en su dueño que me diga su verdadero nombre, o mejor dicho Bankai. No puedo usar las técnicas de esta que no hayan sido comunicadas a su acreedor orginal. Y, además, no puedo usar su Bankai al 100%, puesto que el Bankai es más el alma del Shinigami que otra cosa. Se podría decir que el Shikai es el... ¿20%? Sí, el 20% del poder de una Zanpaku-tō, y el "Bankai" es el 100% de esta... lo que yo logro usar es el 60% de su poder, y suelo llamarlo Chūkai (中解, Liberación Intermedia). Es interesante ¿no lo crees? Obviamente no utiliza el mismo nombre que el Bankai, utiliza algo intermedio. (Ríe fuertemente) Aunque, no creo que a nadie le interese usar solo el 60% de su Zanpaku-tō, sería una idiotez enseñarlo en la Academia. Pero bueno, no vengo a darte una clase sobre mis poderes. Inmediatamente el fuego que comenzó a generar la Zanpaku-tō de Anjī fue gigante, era tanto que Kojiro llegó a pensar que ese era el día de su muerte. Sin embargo en ese momento recordó, su Zanpaku-tō era exactamente igual que esta, e inclusive más poderosa. En cuestión de segundos, las llamas de Amaterasu se vieron opacadas por las de Jigoku. Sin embargo, para sorpresa de Kojiro, las llamas no tocaban a Tenshō, estaban a un metro de distancia de este. Y por cada paso que cada, las llamas abrían su paso. Tenshō: Almas incorpóreas. Le dije a Jigoku que no me atacara. Sus llamas son interesantes, y creo que... es hora de que reflejes el alma, Senpō Ishi. Tenshō envió a Amaterasu con su dueña. Y tomó el mango de su Zanpaku-tō. Aquella Zanpaku-tō era de un tamaño descomunal, y según lo que había dicho este, si podía controlar el alma de cualquier objeto, podía hacerlo con su Zanpaku-tō. Tenshō: Cero. Definitivamente eso no se lo esperaba, de la punta de Senpō Ishi un destello verde salió disparado, atravesándole el estómago a Kojiro. Este no pudo evitar escupir sangre. Sabía que en poco tiempo se recuperaría, pero si Tenshō era así de rápido para atacar, en nada estaría de nuevo en el Muken. ---- ... ---- La verdad, no esperaba ser tomado tan repentinamente y alejado de su maestro. En menos de 2 segundos, ya estaba a casi un kilómetro de distancia de su maestro. El hombre que lo había tomado era tan veloz que cuando este se percató, ya estaban a 5 kilómetros. Nanashi: Bueno, creo que ya estamos a una buena distancia de tu "maestro". Zwei: ¿Quién eres? Nanashi: ¿Que quién soy? Creo que no salir nunca del palacio comienza a quitarme reconocimiento. Mi nombre es Nanashi Shihōin, el Rey de las Bestias. Cuando dijo estas palabras, se oyó a lo lejos un rugido. Nanashi esbozó una sonrisa, fue interesante, hacía mucho que no usaba su título, y casi había olvidado la habilidad que le otorgaba, el control completo de cualquier animal. Sin embargo, no planeaba usar su título en esta batalla. Zwei no estaba si quiera cerca de su nivel, pero no podía acabar la batalla tan rápido, debía bajar un poco sus habilidades para quedar en términos de igualdad con este. En un simple parpadeo, Nanashi apareció frente a Zwei, el cual apenas pudo reaccionar para desenvainar su espada. El choque de ambas solo provocó que Zwei fuera enviado hacia un muro. Nanashi se encontraba serio, esperaba que por lo menos un capitán que planea derrocar al Seireitei fuera capaz de hacerle frente por unos 10 minutos, y no que al instante fuera enviado contra una pared. Zwei, sin embargo, rápidamente apareció frente a Nanashi, quien de nuevo, lo golpeó tan fuerte que provocó que Zwei cayera. Zwei no podía creerlo, si seguía así nunca iba a lograr su meta. Al usar un Sokatsui, trató de hacerle daño a Nanashi, mas este nada más se limitó a absorber el Sokatsui con su Zanpaku-tō, cosa que sorprendió a Zwei. Nanashi: Esta es una de las habilidades de mi Zanpaku-tō en su estado sellado, puedo controlar la dirección de los ataques, o absorberlas y luego utilizarlas. Creo que es hora de tu fin, Zwei Yoshida. Nanashi apuntó con su espada a la cabeza de Zwei, este se dio cuenta que era su fin, así como el de su maestro, ninguno de los dos lograría su meta. Sin embargo, una gran ráfaga de viento golpeó a Nanashi, enviándolo contra una pared, provocando que el ataque se desviara, y no diera contra Zwei. Cuando Nanashi se levantó, observó quien había sido la persona que evitó que asesinara a Zwei. No le sorprendía en lo absoluto, a nadie del Gotei 13 se le había comunicado si quiera que había traición, o que la Divisón Cero arribó. Sin embargo, aquella joven reconocía los aromas del Reiatsu de su Abuelo y su madre, eran inconfundibles. Nanashi: ¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS HACIENDO MINAMY!? Minamy: Evitando que cometas una atrocidad. Minamy levantó a Zwei, este no entendía que sucedía, ¿por qué nadie había comunicado a los capitanes de la alta traición? ¿acaso el teniente Kuromura no había despertado todavía? Sin embargo, sus preguntas tuvieron respuesta más rápido de lo que pensaba. Minamy: N-n-no p-podía cree lo que nos dijeron por el Tenteikura, necesito que tú me lo digas. ¿Es cierto que traicionaste al Seireitei? Zwei: ¿Al Seireitei? Eso nunca existió. Minamy: La verdad... me lo esperaba. La expresión de Minamy cambió por completo. Bien era sabido que aquello que no toleraba la capitana eran las mentiras y las traiciones. Era la primera vez que Zwei veía como la expresión de la capitana cambiaba, en ese instante sintió, como su vida podía acabar en esa batalla. Nanashi: Oh, dejaré que acabes con él Minamy. Minamy: Aunque no me dejaras, lo haría. El movimiento rápido de los abanicos de la capitana fueron impredecibles. El viento comenzó a cortar a Zwei, y este no lograba defenderse, veía como su sangre corría y era incapaz de curarse. Sin embargo, al instante sintió como el viento mismo curaba sus heridas, y luego volvía a hacerlas. Minamy: Me gusta llamar a esto Castigo Infinito, mientras te ataco, el viento comienza a curarte, pero volverá a cortarte. Es un método bastante divertido. Zwei: Está bien. Al instante, el viento que rodeaba a Zwei no le provocaba nada. Se movía tan rápido que si quiera el viento lograba golpearle. Seguido de eso, fue como si todo el viento fuera enviado hacia Minamy, la cual, tan sólo tocando con uno sus abanicos la fuerta ráfaga evitó ser atacada. Minamy: ¿Una de las habilidades que otorga el Hogyoku? Sabes, como nieta del Rey, tengo una capacidad interesante. Inmediatamente, Minamy desapareció, fue como si todo su cuerpo se combinara con el viento. De la nada, uno de los abanicos se formó y cortó a Zwei, luego otro, y otra vez. Zwei no esperaba que eso sucediera, pero no iba a dejar que pasar de nuevo. Justo cuando Minamy iba a hacerlo, Zwei trató de cortarla, pero fue como si cortara el aire. Inmediatamente, Minamy apareció. No dijo nada, no pensó nada. Sin embargo, Zwei entendía a la perfección que debía hacer. Tomó sus dos katanas, y mientras las desenvainaba activó su Shikai. Inmediatamente, tomó el que poseía el símbolo de menos y apuntó a Minamy, quien al instante sintió como todo cuerpo se paralizaba. No podía mover sus brazos ni piernas. Zwei en ese momento la apuntó con el signo de más, un fuerte disparo fue dirigido a Minamy, quien pensó que su cuerpo sería destruido, sabía que si le daba, su cuerpo iba a desintegrarse. Por lo menos en su conciencia quedaba que Itsuki se quedaría con Anjī, y que la criaría bien. Pero, ¿que pasaría con sus hermanos? Pensarían que habría sido tan débil que no pudo acabar con su oponente. Mientras pensaba todo eso, el disparo desapareció. No fue Nanashi, y no fue Zwei, este se encontraba con una cara atemorizada. La persona que detuvo ese disparo se suponía no debía estar ahí. Debía estar en la entrada del Muken, las orejas de gato era lo que lo distinguía de los demás miembros de Gotei 13. Normalmente, personas enojadas demostrarían una mirada iracunda, sin embargo, el joven era la definición de tranquilidad. Luka: De nada Shirahama-taicho. Pero si me disculpa, yo terminaré la batalla con Yoshida-taicho. Espero no le moleste. Zwei iba a hacer exactamente lo mismo que hizo con Minamy, paralizarlo y luego atacarlo. Sin embargo, a la hora de disparar su Zanpaku-tō no reaccionaba, ni su brazo, ni sus piernas. No entendía que sucedía, hasta que se percató, todos sus nervios estaban siendo presionados por pequeños cristales. Los cuales, inmediatamente comenzaron a ejercer presión, provocando que Zwei cayera, ya no le quedaba más que hacer. Luka: De lo poco que pude observar de su batalla, me percaté que se precipita mucho, Yoshida-taicho. Se desespera, no puede verse derrotado. Y ese es su error. Y por cierto, Kenji-san no perdió, la tarea de este fue distraerlo a usted para que el Departamento de Investigación y Desarrollo terminara de hacer el comunicado de traición. Su organización no prosperará. Zwei: Eso crees. ¿?: ¡¡COMIENZA TU MASACRE!! ¡¡AIKEN!! Aquella cúpula formada de espejos impresionó a todos. Sin embargo, Kuromura sabía a la perfección cual era el punto débil del Shikai que acababa de ser utilizado, e inmediatamente la cúpula fue destruida. Dejando en vista al hombre que utilizó ese Shakai. Luka: Muy precipitado, Sakagami. En ese momento, a Sakagami le sucedió exactamente lo mismo que a Zwei, su cuerpo paralizado cayó al suelo. Luka no hizo nada más que eso. Luka: ¿Alguien más? ---- ... ---- Anjī seguía observándolos. La batalla no daba lugar a nada, Tenshō no tenía aperturas y Kojiro por más ataques que recibiese no iba a morir. Simplemente era una batalla para logar encerrar a Kojiro de nuevo, sin embargo, ambos sabían que no iba a suceder. Senpō Ishi no copió la forma de Jigoku, y esto permitía una igualdad en la batalla. Sin embargo, Tenshō se detuvo en uno de sus golpes y se alejó. Tenshō: Ambos sabemos que ni yo cederé ni tú tampoco. Veo esta batalla más como un compromiso que como otro asunto. Kojiro: ¿Eso significa que me dejarás ir? Tenshō: Sí. Pero espero que sepas, cuando reaparezcas, no será igual. Kojiro: Cuando reaparezca, será para acabar con tu vida, Tenshō. Kojiro hizo una reverencia, la cual Tenshō tomó como una especie de burla. Seguido de eso, chasqueo, y 4 pilares de luz, todos de distinto color, rodearon el cielo e inmediatamente se dispersaron. Otro pilar apareció alrededor de Kojiro y provocó que este se fuera. Tenshō: Hija... Creo que la razón por la que estás tan callada no es porque no podías usar tu arma, sino porque ya sentiste que no está su Reiatsu. Anjī: Así es padre... Hayate murió. No pudo evitarlo, Anjī comenzó a llorar, el hombre con el que se había casado y había tenido su familia fue asesinado. Minutos después Minamy, Oliver y Haru aparecieron, trataron de consolar a su madre por lo ocurrido, pero era casi que inutil. El cuerpo sin vida del capitán y el teniente fueron traídos hacia ellos, para realizarles un entierro apropiado. Días después su hijo Oliver fue propuesto para ser capitán, aprobando las pruebas sin problema alguno, e inaugurando su puesto con una gran guerra contra los Quincy. ---- ... ---- Días más tarde de la guerra, Haru se encontraba en uno de sus paseos diarios. Ya hacía un mes su padre había fallecido, y para él se tornaba agotador tener que lidiar con los asuntos de su clan. Tras la muerte de su padre fue a él quien le tocó tomar la cabeza de la familia, y ya no sólo debía resolver los asuntos de su División, sino además los de su Clan. Mientras meditaba un momento en el bosque, oyó como alguien se acercaba. Reconoció su reiatsu claramente, pero no entendía que hacía dicho hombre ahí. Sabía que él no había asesinado a su padre, que había sido un quincy, pero no entendía porque un Quincy apareció el día del ataque del Kiheitai. Haru: Si mí abuelo se entera que hablé contigo lo más seguro te mata. Zwei. Zwei: Ya no estoy usando ese nombre, llámame Zeo. Nada más quería saber, ¿cómo te sientes tras el fallecimiento de Hayate? Haru: Vacío... y lo peor... el hombre que se hace llamar Rey no hizo nada para evitarlo... Zeo: Interesante... no desearías... ¿hacerle daño a él? Haru: Más que nada en este momento... La sonrisa que el hombre enseñó solo denotaba que había logrado cumplir con su cometido. Prologo: Heavenly Orchestra, Final Curtain "Beyond" Las batallas entre los Shinigami causo destrozos en diferentes zonas del Seireitei, y varias edificaciones importantes, como el exterior en el nido de gusanos, los cuarteles de diferentes Divisiones y finalmente una de las puertas gigantes que daban salida al Rukongai, había sido destrozada para la comoda huida de los criminales. Kenshi: Muy bien, ¡Ahora toca recoger los escombros en otra zona! El joven Teniente Kenshi Ryuma, le había sido encomendada la tarea de dirigir a un equipo que limpiara los restos de la batalla. Era un trabajo arduo y tedioso, pero alguien tenía que hacerlo, y el Teniente no estaba para rechazar misiones, no mientras estuviera forjándose su camino como Capitán. Shinigami: ¡Señor! Según reportan otros soldados, aun quedan varios escombros más. Kenshi: ¿Eh...? ¿En serio aun no terminamos aquí...? Bueno... ¡Avísenme cuando terminen de inmediato! ---- ... ---- Naoko: ¿Y esto...? Pregunto la Comandante al ver el haori blanco del Capitán de la Sexta División en su escritorio, apenas haber entrado en su oficina. Luka: Parece que se fue... Naoko: ¿Ah, sí? Ella se sentó en su silla, sin despegar la vista de la prenda blanca. Pero cerro sus ojos, recordando lo que ocurrió hace unos días, muy poco después de lo ocurrido en el Nido de Gusanos... Naoko no podía si quiera perdonar que un puñado de criminales y traidores escapara, tampoco tenía el tiempo suficiente para enviar sus reproches al Rey, así que había enviado una escuadra de Shinigami compuesta por varios Capitanes, entre los que se encontraban la pareja de Yū y Sora Takahashi... Pero volvieron los pocos días sin ninguna indicio de donde podrían estar. Naoko: Mmn... Entiendo cómo se siente... La Comandante no podía decir que no se había enfadado, de hecho al poco de conocer la noticia, lo primero que hizo fue destruir su pobre escritorio... Por supuesto, Luka lo había cambiado al día siguiente. Naoko: Mmn... Quizás debería haber tratado de ayudar al viejo... Pero parece que paso tan rápido. Luka: Mmn... ¿Nya? Naoko: ¿Mm? Ambos miraron la puerta que tenían al frente, ya que alguien tocaba de forma bastante suave. Naoko: Adelante. Al poco tiempo, los dos miraron expectantes a la Capitana de la Séptima División, Sora Takahashi. La mujer castaña demostraba cierta melancolía en sus ojos de distinto color... Sora: Lamento molestar, Comandante... Pero debía informarle que... Yū -sama y yo abandonaremos nuestros puestos como Capitanes, y también dejaremos de vivir en el Seireitei. Naoko: (Parpadea) ¿También dejaran el Seireitei? Entiendo que quieran dejar sus puestos pero... ¿Dónde van a vivir? Sora: Junto con Yū-sama lo discutimos y... Pensamos que lo mejor sería irnos al Rukongai, y vivir en el primer distrito lo que queda de nuestras vidas... Naoko: ¡¡Espera!! Sora: Lo siento, Naoko-chan, pero ya no puedo seguir con esto, no ahora… La Capitana se sobo un poco su estomago, no dejaba de verla de forma melancólica. Naoko entendía mejor que nadie la situación... Y aun con algo de impotencia, no tenía otra opción. Naoko: Esta bien... Pueden irse… Pero con una condición. Sora: ¿M-Mm? Naoko: La vida en los distritos Rukongai es difícil… La infancia es aún peor, incluso viviendo con sus padres, los niños merecen crecer en un ambiente civilizado. La propuesta era simple, que cuando los futuros hijos de Yu y Sora crecieran, se formaran como Shinigami en el Seireitei, para vivir una vida mucho más segura, ya que estarían bajo el resguardo de la misma Naoko, por lo que se aseguraría de que no pasaran por ningún peligro hasta que pudieran cuidarse solos. '' '''Sora': Me parece bien, siempre que prometas estar con ellos hasta que sean adultos... Naoko'': Hecho, lo prometo. '''Sora: Muy bien, se lo diré a Yū-sama... Entonces, me retiro. Naoko solo asintió, y les deseo suerte... La verdad no deseaba que se fueran por muchas razones, no solo por el gran aprecio que les tenía, además eran los últimos Capitanes que pertenecían a la anterior generación del Gotei 13... Y con ellos fuera, el número de miembros importantes había descendido aun más. Cuando Sora cerró la puerta, Luka abrió la boca. Luka: Ya no quedan muchos Capitanes, y Tenientes, nya... Naoko: ¿Cómo van las cosas? Luka: Los Capitanes Zwei Yoshida, Kenpachi Sakagami, el Teniente Ryu Tanaka parece que también estaba aliado con ellos... Los traidores liberaron a Kojiro Mibu, y parece que también se llevaron a William Yakkaina, ambos eran presos del nivel más alto de seguridad... Eso solo puede significar que ya se encontraban planeando este ataque desde mucho antes de lo pensado, y probablemente tuvieron mucha más ayuda externa, pero esta es la información de la que disponemos, nya... La Comandante solo suspiro y escondió la cara en el escritorio, el asunto era demasiado complicado... ¿Y si había aun más traidores dentro del Gotei 13? No quería pensarlo, pero la duda la dejaría bastante distraída... '' '''Naoko': Luka-sama, ¿Sabe si Zwei Yoshida tenía alguna relación con Kojiro Mibu? Luka: Según nuestra información, no. Aunque se especula que pudieran conocerse, antes de que Zwei entrase al Seireitei... Naoko: Mmn… Debemos aumentar las medidas de seguridad, asegúrese de que haya más mariposas por las noches, vigilando de la forma más discreta posible... Luka: Como usted diga, nya... Naoko: Y además... Ya pensé en futuros candidatos para ocupar los puestos vacantes. Dentro de los próximos años, cuando Mibu vuelva, lo estaremos esperando... ''Luka se retiro asintiendo, ya que tenía mucho papeleo por hacer... Este sería la lista de futuros Capitanes que serían citados por la Comandante en los siguientes años, entre ellos estaban la joven Akemi Hisakawa, Yorumaru Kurayami, los tres hermanos del Clan Ryumaki, Kida, Ryūsei y Shinji, y miembros tanto del Clan Shirahama como Clan Kobashi, tales como Oliver y Kenji respectivamente. Ella no sabría suponer como sería el futuro, pero si sabría una cosa, que estarían preparados para cuando Kojiro regresara. '' Categoría:Sagas de Bleach Fannon